


Незавершенность

by tier_wolf



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:48:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1698794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tier_wolf/pseuds/tier_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Самым поразительным в Эрике ему всегда казалось его понимание красоты. Как будто неосознанные, но непрекращающиеся попытки собрать вокруг себя все вещи, имеющие надлом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Незавершенность

Самым поразительным в Эрике ему всегда казалось его понимание красоты. Как будто неосознанные, но непрекращающиеся попытки собрать вокруг себя все вещи, имеющие надлом. Впрочем, только ли вещи? Да, и людей тоже.   
А так же то, что, находя, он не пытался исправить их, сделать более цельными. Привести к эстетическому совершенству. Нет.   
Сперва Чарльз думает, что его может забавлять это несоответствие канону — ведь увлекают же некоторых искусствоведов полотна пост-модернистов. Но чуть позже понимает: просто Эрик видит мир совершенно по-другому. И это видение нельзя украсть, прикоснувшись мимолетно к мыслям своего друга, оно кроется где-то в основах основ, выходя на поверхность словами, жестами, желаниями — их Чарльз мог бы поймать, как легких разноцветных бабочек на раскрытую ладонь, но глубинный смысл снова и снова от него ускользает.   
Рэйвен поняла его гораздо раньше, может быть, не умом, а каким-то безошибочным чутьем на уровне инстинкта, и моментально потянулась к Эрику. Решительно и, вместе с тем, боязливо.   
Хотел ли он оттолкнуть?  
Чарльзу нравится верить, что хотел.   
Но с этой его привычкой притягивать все, что было сломано, изувечено, рассечено мелкими трещинами...   
За несколько минут Эрик сломал ту тонкую скорлупку "нормальности", которую Чарльз бережно создавал вокруг сестры все эти годы.   
"Посмотри", — говорит Ксавье, открывая перед Рэйвен тяжелый глянцевый альбом с репродукциями картин. И Рэйвен смотрит, кусая губы в задумчивости, а потом по ее плечам рассыпаются точно такие, как на картине, светлые локоны. И Чарльз ликует — в этот момент сам он почти художник.   
Впрочем, не художник, нет, он коллекционер.   
Он собиратель полотен. Пока еще они стоят не много, но Чарльз видит их потенциал, их красоту, он знает, что всему свое время, и умеет ждать.   
Но не умеет принимать их так, как это делает Эрик.   
"Я помогу каждому из них раскрыться, их способности, они...", — привычно объясняет Чарльз, но досадливо морщится, понимая, что врет. Нет, главное для него — завершенность. Ему невыносимо видеть картину, на которую не нанесены последние штрихи. Каждый из детей — и художник, и холст.   
Чарльз учит их "рисовать", невзначай вкладывая в каждого частичку, чисто звенящую ноту, своего понимания красоты.   
Иногда ему кажется, что Эрик делает то же самое.   
Только его культ — незавершенность, зияющий пустотой между краев, излом, меняющий смысл работы на противоположный.   
Эрик сдвигает фигуру в одну из крайних клеток — очень небрежно.   
Конечно, даже и так она слишком далеко от края доски, чтобы упасть, но Чарльз касается пешки кончиком пальца, поправляя, сдвигая ее к центру клетки.   
И понимает, что попался.   
Он осторожно прикасается к разуму Эрика и отчетливо чувствует, но не понимает эту снисходительную грустную нежность.   
— Прости, — зачем-то произносит он, потому что смотреть на улыбающегося Леншерра и молчать вдруг становится невыносимо. А Эрик ловит его ладонь, замершую над доской, и оставляет на запястье короткий, едва ощутимый, поцелуй.   
"Хочешь, я избавлю тебя от этих воспоминаний, все будет по-другому", — однажды решается он. Его Эрик, его совершенство, перечеркнутое наискось резким мазком черной краски. Эрик. Изображение идет трещинами и сквозь каждую из них на Чарльза смотрит сам Ад.   
Ведь так не должно быть. Так нельзя. Он сумеет исправить, восстановить рисунок, сделать его ярким и цельным.   
Когда Эрик говорит "Нет", Чарльз одновременно чувствует разочарование и щемящую легкость. Ему действительно жаль было бы лишить Эрика этого странного дара, его сломленной незавершенности.   
В остальном вместе им достаточно легко. Они делают вид, что нет между ними никакой тайной игры, что Эрик ничего не знает о мыслях Чарльза.   
Действительно — откуда бы ему знать, телепат в поместье всего один...   
Они играют в шахматы по вечерам. Просто играют в шахматы, как играли бы старые друзья, но Чарльз никак не может забыть тот мимолетный поцелуй. Признание. В чем?  
Когда они находят очередного мутанта, мальчишку лет тринадцати, в какой-то грязной подворотне, когда уговаривают его сесть в машину, Чарльз уже интуитивно чувствует — этот — не его. Эрика. Этот мальчик не будет разговаривать с ним, Чарльзом, не будет догонять в коридоре, чтобы посоветоваться по поводу заданных уроков. Таких детей, тех, к кому Чарльз не может найти путь, совсем не много, но все они беспокойной стайкой диких птиц вьются вокруг Эрика. У всех у них в глазах то самое, темное, что Чарльзу так невыносимо видеть.   
— Ты все делаешь правильно, — отвечает ему Эрик. Они сидят за столом и пьют кофе. И Чарльз уже не помнит, о чем собственно спрашивал, что рассказал своему другу, — он рассматривает чашку Эрика, ища на ней трещины, сколы, крошечную щербинку, как будто только этого и не хватает ему, чтобы подтвердить свою сумасшедшую теорию.   
Как же глупо.   
Он закрывает глаза и позволяет чувствам Эрика захлестнуть себя, и моментально находит — вот оно, то же, что тогда, за шахматной партией. Снисходительная нежность с оттенком старой неяркой боли.   
Он чувствует себя беспомощным и совсем маленьким. Ребенком, который по незнанию совершил какой-то проступок. Сделал нечто неправильное.   
"Правильное", — исправляет себя Чарльз, — "ты всегда старался делать все слишком правильно".   
Ладони Эрика ложатся ему на плечи, но никто не нарушает молчание.   
И в этот момент впервые Чарльз чувствует себя _слишком_ целым.   
Вопиюще.   
Невыносимо целым.


End file.
